


Kaffee

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [46]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Double Drabble, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, Nadeshda Krusensterns POV, Possibly Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV, Triple Drabble, Wilhelmine Klemms POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ein Moment, vier Blickwinkel</p><p>
  <i>"Kaffee?" flüstert Boerne neben ihm und er nickt.</i>
</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/54000.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thiel

**Author's Note:**

> **Bingo-Prompt:** Heiße Getränke

Sein Schädel fühlt sich an, als würde er gleich zerspringen. Sie sitzen hier schon seit drei Stunden und kommen nicht weiter, und er wird immer müder und müder.

"Kaffee?" flüstert Boerne neben ihm und er nickt.

Während Nadeshda weiterredet und wiederholt, was sie heute schon mehr als einmal erklärt hat, sieht er Boerne zu, der zu der Kaffeemaschine am Rand des Raums geht und ihnen zwei Tassen Kaffee eingießt. Eine bleibt schwarz und für die zweite greift er nach der Milch - nach der richtigen, nicht nach der fettarmen. Thiel haßt fettarme Milch in seinem Kaffee, er muß dann doppelt so viel nehmen, damit es so schmeckt wie es soll, aber dann ist der Kaffee nicht mehr heiß. Boerne gießt Milch in seine Tasse; genau richtig, nicht zu viel und nicht wenig.

Jetzt redet wieder Frau Klemm, und Boerne stellt die dampfende Tasse mit einem Löffel wortlos vor Thiel ab und setzt sich wieder neben ihn.

Er sieht der Milch zu, die sich langsam mit dem Kaffee zu einem dunklen Braun vermischt. Der Kaffee ist exakt so, wie er ihn mag. Nicht einmal Susanne hat das geschafft, fällt ihm plötzlich auf, und er fragt sich, was das zu bedeuten hat.


	2. Nadeshda Krusenstern

Gott, ist es hier stickig. Sie versucht, ruhig zu bleiben, als die Staatsanwältin zum xten Mal nachfragt. Auch wenn sie die Fakten noch so oft wiederholt, dadurch ändert sich trotzdem nichts.

Ihr Chef wirkt völlig weggetreten - sie sieht ihn schon einschlafen und mit dem Kopf auf die Tischplatte knallen. Frau Klemm wäre begeistert. In dem Moment beugt sich Boerne zu Thiel hinüber und flüstert etwas. Thiels Augen leuchten auf, aber dann lenkt Frau Klemm sie ab.

Nadeshda schiebt den Bericht über den Tisch und während Frau Klemm sich selbst ein Bild macht, sieht sie zur Seite. Boerne steht bei der Kaffeemaschine und gießt gerade Milch in eine Tasse. Für Thiel, ergänzt sie geistesabwesend. Boerne selbst trinkt seinen Kaffee schwarz. Ihr Chef nimmt immer Vollmilch - wobei fettarme seiner Figur sicher guttun würde, bei der Menge Kaffee, die er trinkt.

Boerne balanciert die beiden Tassen zum Besprechungstisch und stellt eine davon wortlos vor Thiel ab. Komisch, daß er genau weiß, wie ihr Chef seinen Kaffee mag. Bei ihr kann er sich nicht mal merken, daß sie Tee trinkt. Sie überlegt gerade, woran das wohl liegt, als die Nachfrage von Frau Klemm sie unterbricht und sie sich wieder wichtigeren Dingen zuwendet.


	3. Wilhelmine Klemm

Den Bericht sieht sie nur der Form halber an. Sie weiß ja, daß Krusenstern recht hat. Aber sie braucht etwas, irgendetwas, was sie morgen der Presse mitteilen kann. Sie kann ja schlecht sagen, daß ein ganzes Team hochbezahlter Kommissare nach zwei Wochen Ermittlungsarbeit keinerlei Ergebnisse vorzuweisen hat. Aber so sieht es wohl aus. Nicht einmal Boerne hat noch eine schlaue Idee.

Sie sieht auf, um den Professor zu fragen, ob nicht vielleicht doch ... Doch der ist gerade bei der Kaffeemaschine. Ein Kaffee würde ihr auch guttun, wenn sie nicht schon zu viel Koffein intus hätte. Also sieht sie ein bißchen neidisch zu, wie Boerne seine Tasse füllt. Nein, Thiels, denkt sie automatisch, als sie sieht, daß da schon eine volle Tasse steht. Boerne greift nach der Milchpackung und gibt mit einer fließenden Bewegung einen Schuß in Thiels Tasse. _Ihr_ hat schon ewig niemand mehr Kaffee so gemacht, wie sie ihn am liebsten hat, denkt sie noch ein bißchen neidischer. Und fragt sich, ob die beiden wohl inzwischen zusammen sind, so verheiratet, wie sie sich in letzter Zeit benehmen. Anderseits … so ahnungslos, wie Männer oft sind, ist es vielleicht doch noch nicht so weit.

Sie seufzt. Zurück zum Thema.


	4. Boerne

Guter Gott – die Staatsanwältin läßt heute aber gar nicht mehr locker. Dabei ist doch schon seit geraumer Zeit mehr als offensichtlich, daß sie nicht mehr weiterkommen. Er ist überhaupt nur noch aus Solidarität mit Thiel hier. Und mit Frau Krusenstern natürlich. Die beiden können ja im Gegensatz zu ihm nicht einfach aufstehen und gehen. Thiel sieht müde aus. Blaß und erschöpft. Kein Wunder, es war ein anstrengender Tag, und jetzt noch stundenlange zermürbende und vor allem sinnlose Diskussionen.

Er fragt "Kaffee" und Thiel nickt erleichtert. Boerne steht auf, während im Hintergrund die Debatte zwischen Klemm und Krusenstern in die vierte oder fünfte Runde geht. Die Plörre, die hier im Präsidium als Kaffee angeboten wird, ist zwar nicht das Wahre, aber in der Not … Zuhause hätte er Thiel einen anständigen Kaffee machen können, und sie wären den Fall noch einmal in Ruhe durchgegangen. Das hier bringt jedenfalls nichts. Er runzelt die Stirn und sieht sich um. Wenigstens gibt es richtige Milch - Thiel mag keine Kaffeesahne und schon gar keine fettarme Milch. Verständlich, wenn man schon Milch im Kaffee trinken muß, dann auch richtig. Fett ist immerhin ein wichtiger Geschmacksträger. Er gießt ein wenig Milch in Thiels Tasse - ein Zwanzigstel der Kaffeemenge, nicht mehr und nicht weniger - nimmt ihre beiden Tassen und einen Löffel und geht zurück zum Tisch.

Thiel greift sofort nach dem Kaffee, als er die Tasse vor ihm abstellt; ihre Finger berühren sich für eine Sekunde, weil Thiel in die andere Richtung schaut. Boerne setzt sich und merkt im gleichen Moment, daß ihn die beiden Frauen anstarren. Frau Klemm versonnen, Frau Krusenstern grübelnd. Er kontrolliert unwillkürlich sein Hemd, hat er sich vielleicht mit Kaffee bekleckert? Aber da ist nichts. Und jetzt redet Frau Klemm schon wieder, und Thiel trinkt. Der Abend kann noch lange werden.


End file.
